Run my love, run
by leali
Summary: Würde sie noch leben, wenn sie ihn nicht geliebt hätte? Aber wäre sie dann überhaupt glücklich?


Sie rannte und rannte. Sie rannte, als wenn es um ihr Leben ginge. Und um das ging es ja auch.

Ihre Haare verfingen sich in den Ästen, aber sie riss sich los. Sie wimmerte, als einige Strähnen hängen blieben, aber sie riss sich zusammen und rannte weiter. Sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen.

Schwäche war in diesen Zeiten ein fataler Fehler. Und Fehler bedeuteten in diesen Zeiten den Tod.

Nur ein Gedanke trieb sie an, und zwar der Gedanke an ihn. Obwohl er neben ihr rannte, wat ihre Angst um ihn riesig. Größer, als um jeden anderen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt.

Ihre Hand lag fest in seiner und sie klammerte sich an ihn. Würde sie ihn verlieren... Nein! Sie musste rennen, konnte nicht nachdenken, durfte nur daran denken, ihre Beine so schnell wie möglich zu bewegen.

Aber es war so. Wenn sie ihn verlieren würde, würde ihr Leben ein Scherbenhaufen sein. Nein, sie hätte keine Leben mehr, denn er war ihr Leben.

Wahrscheinlich machte sie sich zu große Sorgen. Die Todesser waren mehr hinter ihr, als hinter ihm her. Sie würden als erstes sie töten, und ihm dann eine zweite Chance geben, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Aber das würde er nie mehr tun. Da war sie sicher.

Draco hatte sich in den letzten Monaten sehr verändert. Zwar saß seine Maske noch perfekt, doch vor ihr ließ er sie fallen. Und das, was sich hinter dieser Maske verbarg, war wunderbar. Sie liebte ihn, und zwar nicht diese Farce, nein, sie liebte das dahinter.

„Nur noch ein Stück!" Er drückte ihre Hand und lief noch ein Stück schneller.

Auch sie trieb ihre Beine noch einmal an, obwohl ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und nach einer Pause lechzte. Ihre Lunge schrie nach Sauerstoff, und ihre Seiten fühlten sich an, als würden spitze Messer hinein stechen.

Und dann waren sie da. Es war eine kleine Lichtung mitten im Wald. Doch sie hatte nicht die Zeit sich umzublicken, denn ihr Blick wurde von zwei grauen Augen aufgefangen. Obwohl, gerade lag ein grünlicher Schimmer in ihnen...

„Hermine! Pass auf: Der Portschlüssel liegt dort drüben. Siehst du die alte Dose?" Er zeigte rechts neben sich und tatsächlich sah sie dort auf dem Boden eine graue Dose liegen, jedoch war es von der Größe her eher ein Fass.

„Du nimmst sie jetzt und wartest, bis sie dich wegbringt. Dort wirst du sicher sein, glaub mir." Intensiv sah er ihr in die Augen, und sie meinte Tränen darin zu erkennen. Aber er redete Unsinn...

„Draco, wir wollten den Portschlüssel doch zusammen benutzen... Damit wir sicher sind, vor den Todessern." Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, das hatten sie doch vorhin besprochen.

Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich... ich werde ihn nicht benutzen. Ich kann nicht." Was redete er denn da? „Natürlich kannst du. Einen Portschlüssel können soviele Leute wie wollen benutzen, da gibt es doch keine Problem." Was war denn nur schon wieder los mit ihm? Selbst Ron wusste das

Kurz huschte ein liebevoller Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. „Es gibt ein Problem... Spricht man wenige Sekunden nach einem Portschlüssel eine komplizierten Zauber, kann man erkennen, wohin dieser Portschlüssel und seine Benutzer gebracht wurden."

Das hieß... Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein oder? „Du meinst... du meinst, wenn wir ihn benutzen, kommen die Todesser die uns nachrennen gleich hierher, und wir müssen schon wieder fliehen?" Ihre Lippe bebte vor Entsetzen. Sie waren nun schon so lange geflohen, wann hatte das ganze ein Ende? Die Weasleys hatten ihnen extra diesen Portschlüssel gemacht, um sie an einen der letzten sicheren Orte zu bringen. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder weglaufen, und Menschen verletzen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, diesmal nicht. Ich werde es dir nicht noch einmal zumuten wegzurennen. Das will ich dir nicht nochmal antun. Ich werde dich beschützen, so wie ich es versprochen habe."

Er legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange und starrte aber über sie hinweg in den Wald hinein. Sie jedoch schaute ihn von unten herauf an, und ihre Augen begannen zu brennen. Was auch immer er da gerade gesagt hatte, sie verstand es nicht. Was meinte er damit? Wie wollte er sie denn bitte beschützen, vor den Todessern...?

Sie grübelte, während sie ihm in sein Gesicht schaute. Er hatte einen leidenden Ausdruck und er klammerte sich geradezu an ihr Gesicht, wie an einen Rettungsring. Beschützen... Meinte er... Nein! Er war nicht stark genug, selbst sie beide zusammen waren nicht stark genug. Das konnte er nicht tun, er durfte es nicht tun!

„Aber Draco, das schaffst du nicht! Du darfst... du darfst dich doch nicht für mich... opfern! Nein! Schnell, lass uns fliehen, solange wir noch die Zeit dazu haben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du alleine hier zurückbleibst." Energisch griff sie seine Hand uns zog ihn Richtung Portschlüssel. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen doch sie ignorierte sie. Sie musste sich jetzt konzentrieren.

Aber er blieb starr stehen und sah sie komisch an. Traurig. „Nein, du verstehst nicht, ich kann nicht mit dir kommen. Du wirst fliehen. Aber ich nicht. Ich werde hier blieben, und mich ihnen stellen. Sobald ich tot bin, werden sie dich nicht mehr verfolgen."

Komischerweise waren diese Worte nicht sehr schockierend für sie. Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie die ganze Zeit gewusst, was er sagen wollte. Sie hatte es sich ja auch schon gedacht, aber es war etwas anderes, sie aus seinem Mund zu hören. Doch sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Sie liebte ihn, ohne ihn war sie ein nichts. Wie das All ohne Sterne. Wie die Sonne ohne den Mond.

Ohne ihn konnte sie nicht leben. Wie das Feuer, ohne das Holz. Wie die Pflanzen ohne die Luft.

Ohne ihn, war alles schwarz. Ihr Leben würde zerstört sein. Das wusste sie jetzt schon glasklar.

„Nein Draco, lieber sterbe ich mit dir als ohne dich." Fest blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Den Entschluss hatte sie plötzlich getroffen, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Sie liebte ihn zu sehr, um ihn jetzt hier einfach allein zurück zulassen. Und auch er verstand das anscheinend.

„Wie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Er flüsterte die Worte nur, doch sie konnte sie nur allzu gut verstehen. „Ist es komisch, dass ich mich gerade mehr freue, als das ich traurig bin? Natürlich will ich nicht, dass du stirbst, aber komischerweise erfüllt mich die Hoffnung, dass wir nicht getrennt werden... Wir werden uns an einem schönerem Ort wiedersehen, und ich werde nicht auf dich warten müssen." Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, und seine Hände legten sich um ihr Gesicht.

Langsam beugte er seine Stirn herab, bis sie auf ihrer zu liegen kam. „Ich liebe dich." Sie sprach leise, doch selbst die Vögel um sie herum waren inzwischen verstummt, sodass auch er sie verstehen konnte.

„Ich bin dein." Ohne den Kopf zu heben flüsterte er die Worte und beugte seinen Kopf weiter hinunter. Und dann trafen sich ihre Lippen.

Hermine liebte es ihn zu küssen. Früher hatte sie immer gedacht, dass seine Lippen kalt und hart waren. Aber inzwischen wusste sie, dass diese warm und sanft waren. Kraftvoll drückte er sie an sich. So fühlte sich also ein Abschiedskuss an.

Plötzlich raschelte es in den Büschen hinter ihm. Sie lösten sich voneinander, und schauten sich noch ein letztes Mal an. Braun traf grau, grau traf braun. Die Intensität zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar. „Hab keine Angst. Wir werden uns auf der anderen Seite wiedersehen, und glücklich sein." Er sprach leise.

Ein feines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und stellte sich gerade neben ihn. Hand in Hand, in der anderen hielten beide ihren Zauberstab.

Nebeneinander schauten sie in die Büsche.

Und dann kamen sie.

Doch es war egal, denn sie wussten, dass die Trennung nicht lange dauern würde. Ihre Herzen schlugen im selben Takt.

Tief in ihrem Innersten fragte sich Hermine, ob sie sich freute. Auf den Tod. Und sie wusste, dass sie das tat. Denn er war bei ihr. Ihr Draco.

Und egal, wo sie mit ihm war, wenn er da war, war alles gut.

Sie liebte ihn. Und er liebt sie.

Selbst noch im Tod.


End file.
